Canadian Dramax13
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: The drama filled live of Canada and his provinces. There will be OC's and Rated M for lemon in later chapters.


YAY! FANFICTION! So this is basically a fanfic about Canada's 13 provinces and their drama. SO I hope you like it.

* * *

Canada stared at the nations in the conference room dully. Nothing out of the ordinary, England and France were bickering, America was claiming to be the hero while China offered snacks. But this time Russia wasn't sitting on him, so it was a pretty decent day despite everything that happened to the North American nation that morning. He sighed as he remembered how Ontario called him this morning rambling on about how Quebec and his latest fight. Really, those two were worse than England and France! Then Quebec called him about the exact same thing! Canada really did love all his provinces, but sometimes they got on his nerves. So he ended up running late this morning the meeting, not like anyone would notice anyway. Matthew sighed for the umpteenth time that day, until the door opening pulled him from his depression.

"PAPA!" a familiar high pitched voice called.

All the nations stopped as a little girl, no older than 4, ran into the room and up to Canada. "Papa~, Papa~"she wailed with tears in her eyes, Canada picked up his province and rocked her back and forth gently. "there, there Newfoundland don't cry" he started, "Now why don't you tell Papa what's wrong?" the little girl hiccuped, her long blonde hair sticking to her face. "O-O-Ontario and Q-Quebec were fighting really loud and started breaking things, and, and, THEY BROKE MY TOY!" she yelled crying into her father's chest. The older man sighed and rocked the girl back and forth, "there, there now can you tell me which toy they broke? Maybe we can replace it" the little girl shook her head no. "Uh-uh, they broke the princess doll Uncle Alfred got me for my birthday~" Newfoundland said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, Matthew's eyebrows furrowed. Its true those two fight all the time, but it never got this out of hand. Canada patted the girl's back comfortingly until he heard a cough.

He looked up and saw the nations giving him questioning looks, except Alfred who gave him one of pity. "Matthew, who is that?" England asked motioning to Newfoundland. "This is Newfoundland, my youngest province" Canada said calmly, "Sorry about this, you all can continue with the meeting" England blinked at him. "W-Well we weren't getting anything done so, meeting adjourned!" he called. Most actually left the meeting but a small portion stayed to see if the little girl in Canada's arms was OK. Alfred though was the first to approach the two, picking up the small child. "Hey Maria, don't cry it makes your Uncle Al when you cry" he said comfortingly. The little girl stared at him with large green eyes, "B-But they broke the dolly you gave me" she whimpered, Alfred gave her a sad smile. "It's OK Ria, besides the princess should never cry" he said lifting her in the air causing her to giggle.

Canada smiled at the two until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see his former caretaker France, "Mon cher, if she is here where are your other provinces?" he asked. Canada's eyes widened at the question, he quickly pulled out his phone and called British Columbia. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rung "c'mon, c'mon" he mumbled. After what felt like eternity he heard the voice of his province, "Hello, Matthew?" Matthew noticed her voice was a little higher than usual. "Yea BC, did anything happen while I was gone?" he asked suspiciously, he heard her laugh nervously. "What? Nothings wrong, why would you ask that?" "Oh yea, then why is Newfoundland over here crying about a big fight Ontario and Quebec had?" the western province gasped and groaned. "Yea, I'll be over there soon so don't move, oh and make sure everyone is there" Canada said sternly. "Yea, I got it bye Papa" Canada nodded, "Bye" were his last words before he hung up the phone.

Canada sighed and rubbed his temples then turned to his little province, whom the nations were entertaining. "Hey Al" he called to his brother, "Yea Mattie?" America asked. "want to come with me, I think the kids will feel a lot more guilty with you there" the North American twin nodded at him. "U-Um Matthew, I-is it OK if I tag along as well?" England stuttered out, "Me as well mon cher?" France cut in. Matthew nodded at them confused, "yea I don't mind" "well then, if you have the situation under control then, we'll be off" Germany said detaching Germany from the small province. "Ve~ Bye Canada, bye Newfoundland~" he called already halfway out the door. After those two other nations filed out of the room leaving the F.A.C.E family and Newfoundland alone in the conference room.

Canada then picked up his, now not crying, province and started exiting the room followed by his family. When they got to the parking lot they were met with a interesting sight, next to Matthew's car was a red pick up truck. But the car wasn't the interesting part, the person sitting on the hood was. He had brown messy hair that covered bits of his green eyes, he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. "Hey there" he said camly, France and England looked at the boy in a confused manor until Canada spoke up. "Alberta, what are you ding here?" the boy no older than 15 scoffed, "I've been all around the world looking for that one" he said motioning to Newfoundland. The little girl hid behind her Uncle, I see how it is Maria, then I guess I just wont give back your puppy" this seemed to strike a cord with the small girl, seeming as how she instantly went up to him. "Labrador, Labrador!" she called. Alberta laughed at her and pulled a small golden dog from the back seat of the truck and handed it to the girl. "He's all yours" the little girl squealed with delight as she hugged the puppy to her chest.

Alberta then looked over to England and France and went wide eyed, "Hey~ Those are the guys from the picture, England and France!" he exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

So~ What did you think~. Please Review


End file.
